1. Field
The present invention relates to a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, secondary batteries are capable of being charged and discharged and can be repeatedly used. Low-capacity secondary batteries, each including a single unit cell, are widely used in small portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, notebook type computers, cameras, camcorders, and the like. On the other hand, large-capacity secondary batteries, each including multiple battery cells, may be used as motor driving power sources, such as a hybrid electric vehicle (HEV), an electric vehicle (EV), an electric scooter, or the like.
A battery pack includes various components including a plurality of battery cells, fixing members, a case, and so on. However, these components may impede attainment of compact and lightweight battery packs.